Happiness That Doesn't Last
by SamuraiNinjaDragon
Summary: Tobirama met a girl that changed his life. AU and Modern day. Werewolves and Vampires mentioned.


Tobirama stared at the girl that laid in his bed. She was trying to take in breaths and her eyes were fading. Tobirama went closer to the girl and gently as he could move hair out of her eyes. Her eyes looked at him sadly. Her name was Yuri, he had meet her one day, and well actually she helped him. It was three years ago, you see there is three types of people that live in the world. The human that is the most population, Werewolves you could tell which ones they were by the wolf ears on their head and the Vampires which were mainly the Uchiha. Tobirama was a Werewolf before he met Yuri, he didn't care what went on. Well Tobirama had gotten in another fight with the Uchiha. Which they just left him in the street, because he had too much to drink and had lost. Yuri was walking by with some of her friends and spotted him. She was about to walk over when one of her friends stopped her.

"Come on Yuri just leave him." One of them said

"He a werewolf. You know about what they can do." Said another.

"Werewolf or not. I am not leaving him in the street." She replied, walking over to him. He growled at her, which didn't make her flinch. Other human are running away at this point but she didn't. She bend down and checked him. Then what surprised him next was when she, lifted one of his arm and put it around her neck.

"Where do you live?" She asked. He stared into her brown eyes, eventually he looked away and told her where he lived. She smiled then turned to her friends and told them she will see them later. That night he saw the world differently. After that night he would wait for her at her college until she got out. It surprised her at first but she smiled. Then two years went by and she gotten use to him being around. She met his brother and his brother's wife which was also human. Mito liked Yuri and told Tobirama when she left to go home.

"She should come around more often." Mito said one night.

"I agree with Mito." Inputted Hashirama. Tobirama smile a little, he was happy that they liked her. But good things must come to an end. Ever since Tobirama met Yuri he had stopped fighting the Uchiha. Which made two of them suspicious on what was going on. So one day the younger of the two followed Tobirama. When Yuri came out of the building smiling, he knew why Tobirama stopped. So he went back to his brother and told him what he saw.

"So he got someone." Said the older one.

"It seem like it." Replied the younger one.

"I guess we would have to change that fact." So one night as Yuri was walking home, they kidnapped her. She would struggle to get free but it didn't work. She was knocked out. When she awoke, her eyes were heavy, the place smelled funny and she was tied to a chair

"Ah so you are awake." Her brown eyes turned to the corner that the voice came from. Out stepped a longed dark haired man, which dark eyes.

"Who are you?" she whispered. The man chuckled and stepped closer to her.

"Madara Uchiha." He said. Yuri stared at him, Hashirama mentioned him once. Said that Madara used to be his best friend then his father found out. Then they weren't friends anymore.

"Hope you didn't start anything without me." Said a new voice coming in. This man had short dark hair and dark eyes. Madara smile and said no. The younger one Yuri recognized was Izuna Uchiha because Tobirama described him to her.

"Well then let's begin." Said Izuna. Yuri didn't really remember what happened after that. She did somewhat remember Tobirama and Hashirama coming in. Her eyes opened and stared at the ceiling, she heard voices in the hall.

"I am sorry Tobirama. She lost too much blood and I'm surprised she still alive." Said what she guess was Sasuke. She had met Sasuke once and his young son Hiruzen. She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened. Tobirama stood there tired, he came and sat on the bed and brushed a few brown strains out of her face. She stared at him sadly, a few tear filled the corner of her eyes.

"I am sorry." Whispered out Tobirama. This was the first time and the last time she was going to see Tobirama heart broken. She smiled weakly and pulled him down. She hugged him and then said "Don't be. It wasn't your fault." After a pause she continued "I am glad I met you Tobirama." The next three words after his name made him sadder but he replied "I love you too." Those were the last words Yuri had heard before her death. She died with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I woke up this morning and came up with this. I don't know why I wrote a sad story. Song of this story is _Saika _from the Naruto Shippuden soundtrack


End file.
